The vrykolakas Part 2
by cd11
Summary: A Kolchak, the Night Stalker story;The story, there is one dead man under mysterious circumstances, and the story starts to get freaky. Just like Kolchak likes it. Rated T for description of grisly deaths.


The vrykolakas Part 2;A Kolchak, the Night Stalker story. As always the characters and background for this show are the properties of its creators. The story, there is one dead man under mysterious circumstances, and the story starts to get freaky. Just like Kolchak likes it. Rated T for description of grisly deaths.

_**The Press Room: **_

I got back to the office about 3 hours later. As always, Tony was waiting in his usually sunny mood. "Well it took you long enough!" he said "What was it, anyways?

Kolchak took out his notes. "Well we have a William Prosser who was seen yesterday at 6:00 in the afternoon. He was a big boy." Smirking at Tony "Just like you, and this morning he was shriveled up just like a big piece of beef jerky."

Vincenzo frowned "Wasn't a fire was there?"

Kolchak replied "Nope, He was just shriveled up."

"What did the coroner have to say?"

"I'm still waiting to hear from Andy, but I think" He got no further when Kolchak's phone rang. He answered "Kolchak." He replied "Yeah Andy, what the word." He wrote down the information then he hung up.

Kolchak sat considering what he was just told. Vincenzo walked over. "Well?"

"Andy said, and I quote. That our friend the late Mr. Prosser was drained of all his bodily fluids. Blood, water and everything. He was dry as a bone." Vincenzo started to roll his eyes.

But Kolchak was not done yet. "And there were no wounds on the body at all." Both men exchanged looks. Kolchak smiled and Vincenzo just grimaced. He had a feeling it was going to be one of those stories.

Later that night in a small cabin down by the lake. Mr. Larry Hires was just setting out his fishing line and had gone back in the cabin for a beer when there was a knock at the door. He walked out to find no one close by but further on down the shore was an old man looking at him. "Larry Hires?" the man asked. Hires looked at the man. "Yes, that's me. Can I help you?" the man just moved off down the shore. Larry Hires went back to his beer and fishing until the following morning, when tow of his friends, a Grady Smith and a Bryan Woods came out to join him. They found him in the cabin. Dead shriveled up like a mummy.

Kolchak arrived on the scene by mid morning. Captain Branch was all ready there. "Why the hell can't they send anyone else, Kolchak!" she growled.

Kolchak gave her his winning smile. "Because you love me and you know it." They both watched as the body was carted off to the ambulance. Kolchak looked on "What did this one in?" Branch was quiet. "The same way as the one from yesterday." She finally said.

"You mean drained?" Kolchak asked.

Branch nodded then fixed a glare of Kolchak that would melt an iceberg. "And if I start reading about things in the night that are draining the good people of Cook County. I will be my very great pleasure to look you skinny butt up!" with that she started toward the two witnesses.

Kolchak however always had to get the last word. "Ever heard of freedom of the press, Captain?"

"Shut up, Creep!" was the reply

"A trip to the library is in order." He thought, then to have a talk with Andy.

The trip to the morgue confirmed what I had suspected. Mr. Hires had met his death in the same manner. He was drained of all bodily fluids and there were no marks of any sort on the body. My next stop was the library where my friend Tanya Richardson, the research expert was waiting. She smiled as Kolchak walked up to the desk. "Hi, Carl." She said. "Where have you been? Things have been too quiet these days." Kolchak smiled "Business is picking up. I need information on what could drain all the blood from a person and not leave any marks."

Tanya nodded "Popular topic these days."

Kolchak's curiosity was peaked. "Why do you say that?"

Tanya gestured to the smallish woman sitting at a desk in the corner. "She is looking for the same info."

"Ever see her before?"

"No" Tanya replied "She's a first timer."

"Thanks' Kolchak said as he walked over to the desk where the woman sat. She was an older woman in her late 40's with long black hair tinged with wisps of grey. She looked up to Kolchak. "Yes?"

Kolchak introduced himself "I'm Carl Kolchak. From the Chicago Tribune."

"I thought so, I recognized you from the beach this morning." The woman extended her hand. "I'm Dr. Helena Castle. "From the British Museum of Natural History."

Kolchak noted. "A long ways from home. Doctor."

"True." She said, then pausing "So is what I am tracking."

"Kolchak realizing he was on to a story. "Would it have anything to do with the two dead men?"

"Possibly" the doctor said. "Have you ever heard of a being called the vrykolakas?"

Kolchak was practically trembling with excitement. "No, but I'm sure your going to tell me."

looked around. "Yes but not here. Is there anywhere to get a decent meal in Chicago?" she asked with a faint smile.

Of course, Doctor." Kolchak said "I know just the place." He rose and extended his arm for the lady doctor to take. Smiling to Tanya as they both left. "Vincenzo" he thought to himself has not had a reason to rave about the expense account in at least two weeks.

To be continued.


End file.
